A litter of his own
by Urd85613
Summary: Logan finds out he is about to have a full house. Rolo one shot, with Kurt cameo.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel anything and make no money off this story.

Summary: Logan finds out he is about to have a full house. Rolo one shot, with Kurt cameo.

Author's notes: Another prompt story for Legends of Cerebro. One more time for the meow prompt. This story is a continuation from my other Rolo "Puss in boots" which is also connected to Beanie McChimp "Two fur ball and a goddess". You don't need to read those stories to jump in here. They can really be read in any order or one without the other. But hey if you got a few minutes check them out. Oh yeah Kurt translation at the bottom.

Special thanks to: Beanie McChimp for me letting continue to run with this and helping me with some lines. And to all of you who fav, followed, reviewed or pm my last Rolo encouraging me to do more.

A litter of his own…

"You! This is all your fault!" The German was down right seething as Logan entered the loft he shared with Ro.

"Hey buddy...nice to see you too." Logan quickly took in the situation he just walked into. Kurt looked like he would be tomato red if it weren't for the blue fur and Ororo didn't look anymore pleased to see him.

_Then again come to think about it that's not really nothing new._ Increasingly over the last few weeks Logan started to notice that Ororo's mood had been changing faster than she could change the weather. She also seemed restless and distance. Whenever Logan worked up the stones to ask her about it all he got was a cold chocolate shoulder. _And it looks like I'm going to be the one answering the questions now_ Logan thought.

"You and that kleine beast of yours!"

Meow!

As if he knew they were talking about him Snow now made his grand entrance from under the couch. Strutting right through the middle of the living room looking mighty proud.

"What could Snow have-"

"He attacked-"

"Kurt!" Ororo chirped. "There is no need to be dramatic."

"Fein, that monster has left my poor Broomhilda with child, or children I should say," Kurt huffed. "Six kätzchen according to the vet."

"Which I thought was very strange as I recall you had Snow fixed three months ago when I went to Kenya." Ororo's sky blue eyes were honed in on Logan and froze him where he stood.

Wolverine raised his hands in innocence. "Hey, if you were so worried about your little Broomstick getting knocked up ya could have gotten her fixed too. Snow is a man after all."

Ororo groaned as she rolled her eyes while Kurt's tail switched about swiftly with irritation.

"Despite your flimsy, sexist reasoning that is still no excuse for why you did not take Snow to the vet for his surgery and lied about it."

"Slipped my mind," Logan mumbled as he shrugged.

"Besides we all agreed that since Snow was the only male cat on the grounds Kurt and Anna would pay for it and we would all be covered." Ororo turned to Kurt. "I am sorry for Logan's irresponsibility my friend. If it helps I overheard Peter, Kitty and Jubilee voicing interest in taking a kitten or two. Perhaps Remy would like one as well."

"I will be sure to send you the hospital bill," Nightcrawler griped then stomped off muttering German obscenities.

Leaving Logan all alone to deal with the ticked off weather witch. Ororo said nothing while tapping her nails on the counter top, clearly waiting for Logan's excuse. "I don't get why the elf is in such a huff."

Something softened in Ororo's eyes and Logan noted the way her gaze was now everywhere but on him. "Well… there is the mother's health to think of, not to mention the great responsibility every knew life brings."

"Ah it's just babies. Feed em, clean up after them big whoop." Logan shrugged from the open freezer as he grabbed a cold one.

Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered a few obscenities of her own. "I am so glad you think so," she sighed.

"Oh come on Ro-" Logan's attention was drawn to the new picture tape to the freezer door. It was a black and white still with mostly just empty space, expect for two round circles towards the center.

Meow!

Snow made a pass between Logan's calves. This was the cat's normal play to sweet talk his way into some milk whenever someone was hanging around the fridge.

For once Logan ignored him focusing on the picture. It took him a minute to figure out it was a sonogram photo. "Hey pal, this a picture of your litter? Two in one shot that's some damn good work." Logan snickered at his joke, turning to face Ro with a load of smugness that she took great pleasure in wiping away.

"No my love his is six…this ones yours."

Ororo's words just hung in the air as Logan struggled to catch up with them. _Ah…mine. That would mean…jeez I need a drink._

"What da-"

Crash!

Logan's beer went falling to the floor. Nimble Snow was quickly out the way before any harm could be done to his fur. He sniffed the liquid on the floor and promptly turned up his pink noes in disgusted. This was nowhere close to the creamy delight he had asked for. He meowed, looking up at his humans. Light fur was guiding dark fur to a resting spot and they didn't look like they would be getting to his request anytime soon. So Snow retired back under the couch for a catnap. Hoping by the time he got up they would be ready.

The end….

Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Your reviews and comments are always welcomed and brighten my day. For those who might be interested I'm working on a one shot involving Kurt, his cat Broomhilda and my first OC. Well first one I'm posting. It will be a bit of a teaser to a longer Ororo/Logan, Kurt/OC story I'm currently doing a lay out for. I'm hoping it will be up soon. Still the in moving process and working on finishing up my Kuroro story "Fools rush in"

Kurt translations

Kleine / Little

Fein / Fine

Kätzchen / Kittens


End file.
